Gilles de Rais
Hola, Profe Elena. Soy David pero acá la gente me conoce como Usui. Tiene que clicar donde dice "muéstrame el texto" para ver el contenido. Inicio: Marco teórico *Gilles de Rais: Frances noble del siglo XV **Hijo mayor de Laval y Marie de Craon **inicio de adolescencia: entra en la fuerza **1429: Gilles entra en la guerra de los cien años bajo las ordenes de Georges La Tremoille ***Época en la que conoció a su amor Juana de Arco **proclamado mariscal de Francia con tan sólo 25 años *1431: captura y condena a muerte en la hoguera de Juana de Arco, el 31 de mayo de 1431contratando un pequeño ejército de mercenarios, aún no se sabe qué pasó para que no llegara a tiempo, ya que tan sólo se encontraba a 25 kilómetros de Ruan, localidad en que se había llevado a cabo el juicio **última acción en la guerra de los Cien Años fue en la batalla de Lagny en agosto de 1432, en la que resultó victorioso **el chambelán La Tremoille, su protector, cayó en desgracia en 1434 después de la campaña de amparo al duque de Bourbon contra el duque de Borgoña, que sitiaba la ciudad de Grancey **Perdida su condición de mariscal, Gilles se refugió en el castillo de Tiffauges, ubicado en la Vendée, y se convirtió en un demonio que afloró sus instintos más perversos. Su mente se volvió más enfermiza debido a que no participaba en guerras para tranquilizarse y a que, tras la muerte de su abuelo en 1432, Gilles tuvo plena libertad para hacer lo que quisiera ** Entre 1432 y 1440 se llegaron a contabilizar hasta 1.000 desapariciones de niños de entre 8 y 10 años en Bretaña **Malestroit descubrió los crímenes gracias al hecho de que, en plena depresión, Gilles vendió uno de sus últimos castillos, el de Saint-Etienne-de-Memorte al tesorero de Juan V, Geoffroy de Farron. Este había dejado a su hermano Jean, eclesiástico, al frente del castillo. Gilles, en otro de sus impulsos, atacó la iglesia donde Jean celebraba misa y lo secuestró, encerrándolo en Tiffauges. El ataque fue conocido por el duque de Bretaña y por el propio Malestroit. Juan V mandó a su hermano, el condestable del rey, a rescatar a Jean Le Farron mientras él intentaría apaciguar a Gilles. Al final, Gilles de Rais fue capturado el 15 de septiembre de 1440, cuando se presentó a las puertas del castillo de Machecoul, donde estaba entonces Gilles de Rais, un grupo armado al mando del capitán Jean Labbé, que iba acompañado por el notario Robin Guillaumet en nombre del obispo de Nantes. Portaban órdenes del duque. Era el fin. Gilles de Rais se entregó, junto con Prelatti, Blanche, Henriet y Poitou, y fue llevado a juicio. El 19 del mismo mes, es decir, cuatro días después de su detención, empezó el interrogatorio que continuó el día 28, y los días 8, 11, 13, 15 y 22 de octubre. **día 26 de octubre de 1440 Gilles de Rais, junto a dos de sus más perversos colaboradores, habiendo rechazado la gracia real —perdón de la pena que se le extendía por ser Par de Francia—, fue conducido al prado de la Madeleine en Nantes para ser ahorcado. Sus restos fueron enterrados con solemnidad en la iglesia de las carmelitas de Nantes, a petición del mariscal. Fin Marco teórico Inicio: Objetivos de la investigación ¿Por qué cambió tan dramáticamente después de la muerte de Juana? fin: Objetivos de la investigación Gilles de Montmorency-Laval, barón de Rais, llamado Gilles de Rais (o Gilles de Retz) (¿septiembre? de ¿1405? - 26 de octubre de 1440)1 , fue un noble y presunto asesino en serie francés del siglo XV que luchó en los años finales de la guerra de los Cien Años junto a Juana de Arco. Biografía Infancia Primer hijo de uno de los grandes linajes de Francia, Guy II de Laval y Marie de Craon nació en la torre negra del castillo de Champtocé, bañado por el río Loira en la región de Bretaña. Después de las muertes de su madre y padre, Gilles y su hermano menor René quedaron bajo la tutela de su abuelo materno, Jean de Craon. Según dijo en sus juicios, De Rais no tuvo ningún tipo de control por parte de su abuelo e hizo siempre lo que quiso. Su abuelo De Craon quería engrandecer su fortuna y poder de forma calculadora, a diferencia de Gilles, hombre también carente de escrúpulos, que se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos violentos pero que era un inútil en política. Un hecho describe la personalidad de abuelo y nieto: cuando intentaron extorsionar a una familia raptando a una gran dama, sus tres hermanos quisieron rescatarla y fueron encarcelados también por Craon, de forma que uno de ellos murió. Acciones militares Su enorme agresividad y psicopatía lo llevaron a alistarse en el ejército para desahogarse con los enemigos a los que se enfrentaba. Se puso a las órdenes de Juan V, duque de Bretaña en las querellas residuales de la Guerra de Sucesión Bretona, entre los Montforts y los Penthièvres. Luchó siempre en la vanguardia con sus soldados —tropas pagadas por él—, y sus compañeros de armas lo admiraban porque parecía poseído cuando luchaba dando mandobles, con una rapidez y fuerza increíbles, pareciendo que eran los demonios quienes regían sus movimientos. Con 17 años, de vuelta a casa después de esta campaña, Gilles raptó a su prima Catherine de Thouarscon, de 15 años, y se casó con ella ese mismo día, el 24 de abril de 1422. La familia Thouarson poseía varios castillos que, unidos a los suyos, harían de la unión la familia más rica y potente de Francia. Pero Gilles se equivocaba y la familia de su mujer no aceptó la unión matrimonial, por lo que en venganza Gilles raptó a su suegra y la encerró a pan y agua hasta que cedió los castillos que él pedía. Mientras tanto, Gilles y su primera esposa, tardaron siete años en tener descendencia, Marie, nacida en 1429, debido a las tendencias homosexuales que le hicieron desinteresarse por su mujer. Catherine, con su hija en brazos, huyó y se refugió en uno de los castillos de su padre. Gilles nunca mostró interés alguno por ninguna de ellas. Después de las campañas de Juan V, Gilles rindió homenaje a Carlos VII, delfín de Francia en aquel momento, para combatir contra los ingleses y sus aliados de Borgoña. Lo reclutó Georges La Tremoille, gran chambelán del rey, hombre astuto y hábil que vio la capacidad combativa y guerrera de Gilles, quien arrastraba tras de sí a los soldados en las batallas. En aquel momento, La Tremoille pretendía aprovechar los éxitos militares para mantenerse en el poder. Fue en esa época cuando Gilles conoció, en 1429, a Juana de Arco, con la que quedó fascinado y maravillado por su historia y belleza física. El Delfín Carlos concedió un pequeño ejército a Gilles y a Juana para liberar Orleans del asedio inglés. Junto a ellos estaban otros generales como el Bastard de Órleans —Conde de Dunois—, el Duque de Alençon y La Hire. En sólo ocho días las fuerzas francesas lograron levantar un sitio que duraba ya varios meses. Entraron triunfales en la ciudad y todo el mundo los veía como los salvadores de Francia. Poco después contribuyó a las victoria francesas en la batalla de Jargeau y en la batalla de Patay. Su audacia y violencia en combate eran comparables a la de los berserker vikingos. Gilles llegó a decir durante las campañas con Juana que ella era Dios y que si debía matar ingleses por mandato de Dios, así lo haría. Se convirtió en su escolta y protector, salvándola en varias ocasiones en los fragores de las batallas, como en el ataque a París a finales de 1429. Pese a las matanzas y crueldades de la guerra, Gilles se sentía realizado espiritualmente, ya que Juana lo inspiraba y había rendido un gran servicio a su patria. Además, en ese mismo año fue proclamado mariscal de Francia con tan sólo 25 años —caso único en la historia francesa—, amasando una inmensa fortuna. Adoptó la flor de lis en su escudo de armas, cuando Carlos VII fue proclamado rey el 17 de julio en la catedral de Reims. Mientras disfrutaba de su posición como mariscal de Francia ocurrió otro hecho: la captura y condena a muerte en la hoguera de Juana de Arco, el 31 de mayo de 1431. Pese a que intentó ayudarla contratando un pequeño ejército de mercenarios, aún no se sabe qué pasó para que no llegara a tiempo, ya que tan sólo se encontraba a 25 kilómetros de Ruan, localidad en que se había llevado a cabo el juicio. Su última acción en la guerra de los Cien Años fue en la batalla de Lagny en agosto de 1432, en la que resultó victorioso. Además de la muerte de Juana de Arco, el chambelán La Tremoille, su protector, cayó en desgracia en 1434 después de la campaña de amparo al duque de Bourbon contra el duque de Borgoña, que sitiaba la ciudad de Grancey. Perdida su condición de mariscal, Gilles se refugió en el castillo de Tiffauges, ubicado en la Vendée, y se convirtió en un demonio que afloró sus instintos más perversos. Su mente se volvió más enfermiza debido a que no participaba en guerras para tranquilizarse y a que, tras la muerte de su abuelo en 1432, Gilles tuvo plena libertad para hacer lo que quisiera. Era culto aunque no reflexivo, ávido de riquezas pero despilfarrador. Desde ese momento se entregó a los más locos dispendios para satisfacer sus más caros caprichos. No se recuerda príncipe o rey que hubiese llevado un lujo semejante. Este hombre tenía pasión por todas las artes, especialmente por la música. Se exacerbaba con los cantos gregorianos, llegando al éxtasis. Si oía decir que se había escuchado una hermosa voz, no descansaba hasta conseguir llevar a su servicio a quien la poseía, por muy lejos que estuviera, como los cantores contratados en Poitiers, André Buchet, de Vannes y Jean de Rossingol, de La Rochelle, a quienes sugestionó haciéndoles partícipes de sus fechorías y crímenes. Poseía muchos órganos de toda clase. El sonido de este instrumento le producía tal enajenación que se los hizo construir portátiles para que lo acompañaran en sus menores traslados. Consiguió, en su exaltación religiosa, ser nombrado canónigo de Saint-Hilaire-de-Poitiers y se rodeó de una comitiva de cincuenta eclesiásticos, junto con 200 soldados de caballería, cuya sede se encontraba en la capilla de los Saints-Innocents, en Machecoul. thumb|El castillo de Tiffauges en la actualidad. Por otra parte, todo el que acudía a él disfrutaba de su generosidad; el extranjero era bien recibido, cualquiera que fuese su condición, a cualquier hora del día o de la noche; tenía hospitalaria mesa, y era raro que abandonase su mansión sin salir colmado de dones en especies o en metálico. Gastaba dinero en ostentación para recuperar el prestigio perdido. Realizaba grandes banquetes. Gastó la mayoría de su fortuna en obras teatrales que recordaban sus campañas con Juana y en fiestas para sus extraños amigos y consejeros. Especialmente significativa fue la representación de la batalla del Orleans en mayo de 1435. Esta representación teatral contaba con más de 150 actores, trajes lujosamente rematados, infantería dispuesta con auténticas armaduras y cuadros que simulaban multitudes. La entrada a este espectáculo era gratuita e incluso agasajó a los asistentes con comida y vinos. La representación costó unas 80.000 coronas de la época. Gracias a la representación de la batalla de Orleans Gilles rememoró sus días de gloria. Además mandó construir autómatas sobre distintos tipos de pájaros, algo que le hizo menguar su fortuna pero que levantó gran expectación entre las personas que le frecuentaban. Para procurarse el dinero necesario, tuvo que recurrir a numerosos arbitrios y ruinosos contratos. Logra la colaboración de aposentadores, burgueses y mercaderes, que le adelantan a un interés usurario las sumas que, por una generosidad neurótica, se le funden entre los dedos y se hunden en un abismo sin fondo. En 1437 vendió Ingrandes y Champtocé a Juan V de Bretaña por unos escasos 100.000 escudos. Gilles se aproxima al momento en que se anuncia, amenazadora, la ruina inevitable. Sus cofres están vacíos; su crédito, agotado; los que le habían rodeado en las horas dichosas, presintiendo el desastre, se alejan de él. Ante esta situación se vuelve hacia el esoterismo buscando en la alquimia el modo de fabricar el oro que le falta (se interesó por el secreto de la Piedra filosofal). Se rodeó de una corte grotesca de brujas, nigromantes, alquimistas, entre los que se encontraban Guillaume de Sillé, Roger de Brinqueville, Antonio de Palerno, Heriet, Poitou, Corrillaut... Finalmente, cayó en manos de un embaucador florentino llamado Prelati quien le aseguró que llenaría sus arcas gracias a la magia negra. El mariscal visitaba con frecuencia a su cómplice y se informaba con ansiedad del resultado de las investigaciones. Prelati aseguró a su señor que, en una de sus invocaciones, había visto cerca de él al demonio, pero que esta aparición fantástica se desvaneció sin que hubiera podido pronunciar palabra alguna. El crédulo mariscal, que tenía un pánico atroz al diablo aunque nunca lo veía, hizo caso de Prelatti, con quien tenía una relación homosexual, y mandó que se redoblasen los ensalmos y los conjuros. En otras ocasiones, Prelatti salía herido después de una de sus invocaciones, que siempre se realizaban en un cuarto escondido, causando en Gilles más pánico. Sillé fue el proveedor de todos los elementos para las invocaciones en Tiffauges y el padre Eustache Blanchet el encargado de contratar a los invocadores, como Prelatti, La Riviére —el cual vio al demonio en una invocación en un bosque en forma de leopardo, ante la credulidad de Gilles— o alquimistas como Jean Petit, el cual realizó varios hornos para trabajar con mercurio. Sin embargo, los hornos creados debieron ser destruidos ya que el futuro Luis XI, el delfín, visitó a Gilles por una orden del rey Carlos VII, quien condenaba la alquimia como herejía. «Es imposible que el mariscal salga bien de sus empresas —dijo uno de los familiares de Gilles de Rais— si no ofrece al demonio la sangre y los miembros de niños llevados a la muerte. Porque su lectura habitual la constituyen los más ardientes poemas de Ovidio y el relato que hace Suetonio de los criminales sacrificios que exige el rey del infierno. ¿Qué le importa el sacrificio de vidas humanas si adquiere a ese precio el poderío que codicia?». A esto se unía, además, su voluntad de matar niños para su disfrute y placer personal. En su afán por procurarse víctimas para sus sacrificios, servidores de Gilles de Rais como Henriet y Poitou, recorrían los pueblos y las aldeas buscando niños y adolescentes prometiéndoles que los harían pajes en los castillos del señor de Rais. Siempre en lugares lejanos, incluso en algunas ocasiones el propio Gilles con amabilidad acudía personalmente a las casas de los plebeyos para asegurar a los parientes de los niños un prometedor futuro. De las víctimas los padres no tenían más noticias y, si preguntaban, les respondían que estaban bien. Pronto la gente se alarmó y de Rais recurrió a los raptos. Entre 1432 y 1440 se llegaron a contabilizar hasta 1.000 desapariciones de niños de entre 8 y 10 años en Bretaña. Pero la gran locura llegaba por la noche cuando él y sus esbirros se dedicaban a torturar, vejar, humillar y asesinar a los niños previamente secuestrados. Después de cada sangrienta noche, Gilles salía al amanecer y recorría las calles solitario, como arrepintiéndose de lo hecho, mientras sus secuaces quemaban los cuerpos inertes de las víctimas. El temor se apoderó de los habitantes de los pueblos. Los criados tuvieron que ampliar su campo de acción, con lo que el pavor se extendía más y más. Hasta que las murmuraciones se convirtieron en gritos que llegaron a las más altas autoridades. Llegó a utilizar varias de sus posesiones, no sólo el castillo de Tiffauges, para cometer sus fechorías, como el castillo de Machecoul, el de Champtocé y la casa de la Suze. Una vez se aprovechó de unos niños que eran mendigos y que fueron a pedir limosna inocentemente a su castillo. Gilles los violó y desmembró. Una vez muertos, los abrazaba fuertemente y deliraba; en otras ocasiones se reía ante los últimos estertores del niño y muchas veces cortaba la vena yugular haciendo brotar la sangre. En algunas ocasiones cuando asesinaba a una de sus víctimas se arrepentía y juraba partir hacia Tierra Santa para redimir sus pecados, pero al poco tiempo volvía a cometer las mismas atrocidades. Durante los ocho años de terror, Gilles parecía no vivir en un mundo real, rodeado de gran fastuosidad y como si no se diera cuenta de las brutales acciones que llevaba a cabo. Según contó en el juicio que se le hizo, junto con su grotesca corte, cortaban las cabezas de varios niños recién muertos y hacían competiciones para elegir los rostros más bellos. Las cabezas eran ensartadas en picas y las iban calificando. Se llegó a contar que estas calificaciones las firmaba el mismo diablo, que un brujo llamado Rivière podía invocar al diablo, o a uno llamado Barrón, al cual le ofrecían sacrificios como los órganos, ojos, corazones, etc., de las víctimas; todo esto en el transcurso de orgías sexuales y etílicas. En continuadas ocasiones, el hermano de Gilles, René, intentó salvar el patrimonio familiar que Gilles estaba vendiendo; incluso, con la ayuda del rey, logró un edicto según el cual no podía vender más posesiones. René logró comprar el castillo de Machecoul, y vio que en este lugar se encontraban los esqueletos de más de 50 niños. Quiso silenciar lo que vio para evitar posibles malentendidos contra él. Investigación, captura y ejecución Pero llegó el momento de que todo esto acabara, y ese momento fue cuando el obispo de Nantes, Jean de Malestroit, investigó las desapariciones de Bretaña y vio que no eran casuales. Malestroit descubrió los crímenes gracias al hecho de que, en plena depresión, Gilles vendió uno de sus últimos castillos, el de Saint-Etienne-de-Memorte al tesorero de Juan V, Geoffroy de Farron. Gilles se enteró de que un primo suyo, señor de Villecigne, quería comprar el castillo y creyó que Le Farron no aceptaría la anulación. Este había dejado a su hermano Jean, eclesiástico, al frente del castillo. Gilles, en otro de sus impulsos, atacó la iglesia donde Jean celebraba misa y lo secuestró, encerrándolo en Tiffauges. El ataque fue conocido por el duque de Bretaña y por el propio Malestroit. Juan V mandó a su hermano, el condestable del rey, a rescatar a Jean Le Farron mientras él intentaría apaciguar a Gilles. Al final, Gilles de Rais fue capturado el 15 de septiembre de 1440, cuando se presentó a las puertas del castillo de Machecoul, donde estaba entonces Gilles de Rais, un grupo armado al mando del capitán Jean Labbé, que iba acompañado por el notario Robin Guillaumet en nombre del obispo de Nantes. Portaban órdenes del duque. Era el fin. Gilles de Rais se entregó, junto con Prelatti, Blanche, Henriet y Poitou, y fue llevado a juicio. El 19 del mismo mes, es decir, cuatro días después de su detención, empezó el interrogatorio que continuó el día 28, y los días 8, 11, 13, 15 y 22 de octubre. En el juicio, altamente detallado y cuyos escritos del siglo XV aún existen, pasaba del insulto a los jueces al hundimiento más absoluto. Fue encerrado en una prisión acomodada por su condición de noble. Se declaró al principio inocente, pero en uno de los trastornos de personalidad que ya sufría de años atrás, rectificó y se declaró culpable, quedando el día 15 de octubre muy arrepentido de lo que había hecho. Finalmente, el día 22, ante los jueces eclesiásticos comandados por el obispo de Saint-Brieuc, documentó todos los asesinatos y las vejaciones que practicaba a los niños de entre 7 y 20 años, actuaciones pedófilas, rasgaduras, colgamientos del techo por ganchos, decapitaciones, etc. Dijo que hasta había bebido la sangre de los niños, incluso cuando estos aún estaban vivos, que «necesitaba aquel goce sexual» y que escribió un libro de conjuros con la sangre de los supuestamente asesinados. Fueron confesiones tremendas, toda Francia se convulsionó ya que la gente no se creía que uno de sus héroes fuera un hombre tan vil. Se llegaron a constatar 200 víctimas, aunque probablemente fueran muchas más. Fue condenado por asesinato, sodomía y herejía. Fue tanto el horror que provocó su confesión que durante el juicio uno de los presentes cubrió el crucifijo que presidía la sala por la vergüenza que generaban sus palabras. Ante su desmedido arrepentimiento fue incluso objeto de compasión de clérigos y plebeyos y se concedió la petición de que fuera una comitiva detrás de él hacia su lugar de ejecución. Finalmente, el día 26 de octubre de 1440 Gilles de Rais, junto a dos de sus más perversos colaboradores, habiendo rechazado la gracia real —perdón de la pena que se le extendía por ser Par de Francia—, fue conducido al prado de la Madeleine en Nantes para ser ahorcado. Sus restos fueron enterrados con solemnidad en la iglesia de las carmelitas de Nantes, a petición del mariscal. Recreación Literaria de su confesión Bibliografía *Libro de Gilles de Rais * Gilles de Rais: Barba Azul * Gilles de Rais, la verdadera historia de Barba Azul *(en inglés) Val Morgan, The Legend of Gilles de Rais (1404-1440) in the Writings of Huysmans, Bataille, Planchon, and Tournier, Edwin Mellen Press, colección "Studies in French Civilization" (n° 29), 2003, XVI-274 p., ISBN 0-7734-6619-3. *(en inglés) Ben Parsons, "Sympathy for the Devil : Gilles de Rais and His Modern Apologists", Fifteenth-Century Studies, Camden House / Boydell & Brewer, volumen 37, 2012, p. 113–137, ISBN 978-1-57113-526-1. :Profe, tarde porque básicamente no encontraba el libro inspirado en la vida de Gilles, al menos no en español, por lo que tuve que pedirle ayuda a Alsina con algunas cosas. Costó mucho hacer esto, básicamente porque me tarde con las imágenes y demás. Agregue todo lo que me dijo (espero) mientras que la investigación seria: Post muerte de Juana y razones de sus actos.